XY034
* Closed * * }} The Bonds of Mega Evolution! (Japanese: メガルカリオ対メガクチート！メガシンカの絆！！ Mega Lucario VS Mega ! The Bonds of Mega Evolution!!) is the 34th episode of the , and the 833rd episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on July 3, 2014 and in the United States on September 6, 2014. Blurb Following her grandfather's orders, Korrina has arrived on Pomace Mountain for some special training with Mabel, whose partner Mawile can Mega Evolve, and our heroes are along for the adventure. After a quick battle, Mabel suggests that everyone make flower arrangements with their Pokémon partners, much to their surprise. This continues for several days, and while Bonnie and Dedenne are having a great time, Korrina and Lucario are getting impatient. But they soon learn that spending so much time together, exploring the beauty of the mountain and working together to make their beautiful arrangements, is exactly what they needed! During a late-night heart-to-heart talk between Mabel and Korrina, the Team Rocket villains make their move, grabbing Pikachu and Mawile. But all that training pays off! Korrina's voice is finally able to reach Mega Lucario and calm its battle rage, and with the help of Mega Mawile, Team Rocket is sent blasting off again. Now that Korrina can control Lucario's Mega Evolution, Ash decides he needs more training before challenging her at the Shalour Gym! Plot Following Gurkinn’s instructions, , and Korrina arrive at a house on Pomace Mountain. The door is opened by Mawile, and soon Mabel arrives and introduces herself to the group. She asks Korrina and Lucario to show her their strength in a battle. The battle starts with Korrina Mega Evolving Lucario, and Mabel Mega Evolving her . Korrina commands Lucario to use , but Mawile dodges. Lucario uses without Korrina's order, but Mawile dodges all its attacks. Mawile uses on Lucario. Lucario then loses its control due to its aura. Despire Korrina's urging, Lucario uses Power-Up Punch without any order. Mawile counters with and Lucario faints. are spying on the group and want to get their hands on Pikachu, Mega Mawile and Mega Lucario. They decide to wait and catch them off-guard. Despite Korrina's urge to train, Mabel asks the group to partner with their Pokémon and make flower arrangements. Clemont reveals his Flower Arranger One, which arranges flowers in the most artistic way possible. However, it becomes overloaded and blows up. After some time, Mabel comes in and inspects the arrangements. She states that these arrangements reflect their personality. Mabel exclaims that Ash's and Pikachu's arrangement show their hearts are one. However, she states that Korrina and Lucario have made two separate arrangements, which shows that they have similar personalities and a deep understanding of each other. The next day, Ash and his friends go out in search for flowers. However, Mabel tells Korrina and Lucario to go up and see the mountain views and that they might see something wonderful. Day after day, the group continue to make flower arrangements until Mabel can see that their hearts are one. One day, as Korrina and Lucario go out to gather flowers, Korrina spots some beautiful white flowers on top of a cliff. Lucario climbs the cliff face but then falters, almost falling. Realising that some areas of the cliff were less sturdy than others, Korrina guides Lucario to climb in certain areas to reach the flower. That night, Korrina wonders why Mabel has not started any training and why her grandfather recommended them come to Mabel. Mabel comes to Korrina and tells them that Lucario should be able to controls its aura soon. She tells them the reason why Lucario uses moves on its own is because of how close and similar Korrina and Lucario are. However, while they may have one heart, they have two viewpoints, and asks them to bring their one heart and two viewpoints together. At that moment, glass cracks from somewhere and Pikachu screams. As everyone comes out to search for what had happened, Team Rocket fly into view in their balloon with Mawile and Pikachu trapped. After their motto, James shoots a missile to trap Lucario, but Lucario dodges. Jessie sends out . Korrina Mega evolves Lucario and orders it to use Power-Up Punch. James sends out and commands it to use while Jessie orders Pumpkaboo to use . These moves cause Mega Lucario to lose control again. However, as Lucario is about to launch an attack, Korrina blocks it, and Lucario bites onto Korrina's arm. Korrina asks Lucario to remember their one heart and two viewpoints. The flowers on Korrina’s arm rings, making Lucario remember Korrina and what they have done so far. After a while, Lucario comes back to its senses. As Pumpkaboo uses , Lucario blocks the attack. As Inkay uses Psybeam and Pumpkaboo uses Shadow Ball, Lucario follows Korrina's orders and counters with Bone Rush. The impact of the attack frees Mawile and Pikachu. Mabel Mega evolves Mawile and commands it to use Fairy Wind. Ash commands Pikachu to use . Lucario then uses , a move it learnt as a result of being able to control its aura. This sends Team Rocket blasting off. The next day, the group say goodbye to Mabel and leave Pomace Mountain. Ash decides to leave Korrina and train more before he challenges the Shalour Gym. Major events * , , and Korrina arrive at Pomace Mountain. * Korrina's Lucario learns how to fully and permanently control itself while Mega Evolved. * Korrina leaves the group. Debuts Pokémon debuts Main series debuts * Characters Humans * * * * * Jessie * James * Korrina * Mabel Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: (US and international) Pokémon Quiz: (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; ) * ( ) * ( ; Mega Lucario) * (Mabel's; Mega Mawile) Trivia * Professor Oak's Pokémon Holo Caster: Mega ** For the TV Tokyo airing, instead of the Professor Oak's Pokémon Holo Caster segment, a trailer for the upcoming Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction, along with the Mega event for and , and giveaway was shown. * While translated directly from its Japanese equivalent, the English title is very similar and could serve as a reference to The Bonds of Evolution!, which also showcases Mega Evolution. * and narrate the preview for the next episode. Errors * When Mabel is talking in her house, everyone else is shown to be surprised. However, the animation for everyone in the room except Ash is reversed: they are shown bewildered and open-mouthed at first, and when they all gasp, they seem to compose themselves. This happens twice during the episode. * When James throws his Poké Ball to send out Inkay, the engines on the sides of the Meowth Balloon disappear. This error will be fixed in the future episodes. File:XY034_error.png|Meowth Balloon without the engines Dub edits * For an unknown reason the title of the episode copies the title of XY028 in the Russian dub. * The dub's title card segment focuses on Ash instead of Korrina in the Polish dub. In other languages |zh_yue= |nl= |de= |el= |fi= |id= |it= |pt_br= |es_eu= |fr_eu= |sv= |pl= |ru= |th= |no= |tr= |da= |ko= |vi= Mega Lucario đấu với Mega Kuchito! Sự liên kết Mega!! |he= |}} 034 Category:Episodes written by Shinzō Fujita Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane de:Das Band der Mega-Entwicklung! es:EP838 fr:XY034 it:XY034 ja:XY編第33話 zh:精灵宝可梦 XY 第34集